Banquo
by PriceX
Summary: A short from the POV of Banquo and set in the world of Harry Potter... written for an English project a few years ago and I've decided to post it on here. Enjoy


As we walked along, side by side I took a moment to take in the horrific weather surrounding us, there was a sense of magic in the air as a flash of light stretched across the swirling skies. I briefly wondered why there was the familiar tingle of witchcraft in a muggle area before thoughts of the battle swarmed my mind. However I didn't get very long to contemplate the situation as we stumbled across a dreadful sight! There in front of us were three death eaters! My non recognition of them confirmed the fact that they were new, this didn't make any sense. Why would there be more death eaters if their leader has been vanquished!?

I viewed them carefully, noting every detail of them, observing every slight movement and gesture. I tightened my grip on my wand as we slowly approached them. I cast a quick glance at the first death eater as we walked forwards, I gasped as I realised these 'things' may not even be human. They were old and tired looking, showing great wisdom behind their tiny, yellow eyes; their skin was wrinkled and greying slightly. They each had long, warty noses and chins each bearing a patch of fur. Their hoods were up and so I only saw a small amount of thin, silvery hair that glistened in the moonlight.

They each moved with caution as we entered their line of vision, although they did not seem surprised and seemed as though they had been waiting for us. I gasped as I took a breath and a foul, putrid smell filled my nose, throat and mouth. My eyes started to water at the intoxicating scent as I turned away to fill my lungs with clean, fresh air.

"Are you human?" I managed to question whilst taking quick, short breaths through my mouth.

They however, only cackled in response… I'll take that as a no then. Suddenly, without warning their shrieks stopped. Their eyes rolled back into their tiny skulls as they began chanting in a strange eerie voice that seemed to be coming from all around us. They began telling us in one voice something about Macbeth being the thane of Cawdor and how one day he is to be king. They said nothing of me whilst I watched my friends face turn into that of confusion, shock and disbelief, but also hope and longing. If this was genuine they must be seers. However I don't believe in that kind of stuff and they do not hold before them a prophesy ball, this can't be true! Although, I wonder what they would say about me, if anything at all, I wonder if…

"What about me, what about my future?" I questioned in wonder.

They immediately turned to me and began chanting yet again, hmmm, so I would be happier and greater, and my children will sit on the throne but I won't? How strange. I was about to question them further as to why they are telling us this when, without warning, they simply vanished. I would say that they had apparated but I didn't hear the familiar sound of a firing pistol. They just vanished, melted into the air, this made me confirm my earlier assumption that they are death eaters, it still doesn't make sense though. I turned to face Macbeth to see a mirror of my shocked yet curious expression. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it as I scratched my head in frustration

"Did that really just happen?" He looked at me as in deep thought for a moment. I heard a noise behind me

"Who's there?" I yelled before raising my wand in an act of defence.

I sighed in relief as I saw Ross and Angus step out from behind the tree. They told us why they were here and how Macbeth is to be made Thane of Cawdor, I couldn't believe my ears, the creatures were right. However, that doesn't mean they would be correct about everything else too, or would they? Macbeth thinks it will all happen now, he is convinced and there is nothing I can do to stop him, he's so stubborn! He told me he needs to talk to me alone later, I can only hope he hasn't thought up some stupid, idiotic plan.

As we followed Ross and Angus to the king's palace I studied Macbeth's face, curious as to what he was thinking. He's going to do something stupid, I can feel it, and he wants the power and has taken what those creatures prophesised to heart. Ross dismounted his horse as we arrived at the gates, with a swish of his wand the wards broke and we could enter the palace grounds. I had been here before and so had no need to gape at the amazing views and interesting statues that covered the grounds, although I did watch the woods from the corner of my eye, expecting something to attack at any moment. Lord knows how he can live anywhere near those woods, it's like Hogwarts all over again. I could see Macbeth surveying the land, hoping that one day this would belong to him, and then maybe my children… No! I refuse to think like that, if something happens, it happens, no amount of wishing is going to change that, just because one thing turned out to be true doesn't mean the rest will.

I bowed my head as we came upon the presence of King Duncan, I could see the others follow my lead as he walked towards us, a smile plastered on his face. He immediately thanked us for our heroism during the battle, I felt pride build up inside me as I puffed my chest out a little more, though not enough to be obvious about it, unlike Macbeth that is whom also bore a knowing look in his eyes. We thanked the King for his gratitude before he announces his intention to make Malcom heir to the throne, I told him it was a good plan and I was genuinely happy for Malcom.

Macbeth on the other hand pronounced joy also, though for another reason I assume. I know what he's thinking, only Malcom now stands between him and the crown. He's going to do something stupid, I can tell. I saw cogs working in Macbeths head, after about a minute or so he started making plans for King Duncan to dine at his castle in a few nights time. I mentally groaned at that thought, he is definitely going to do something stupid. Soon after, Macbeth left in order to inform his wife of what's happening, this is going to be interesting.

I could not sleep due to what Macbeth may or may not be planning, he has looked troubled for many days now. I need to know what he is thinking. I pondered this thought as I walked the castle with my son, he was talking but I couldn't hear him properly due to my mind being so full. I bumped into Macbeth as we turned a corner. He looked distressed, I briefly wondered why he was still awake before he mentions a dream he had about those three 'creatures'. Oh, so that's why he's awake, I looked at him in concern before we decided to discuss the matter at a later date. I frowned in confusion whilst my son and I continued our walk, leaving Macbeth stood there.

I watched carefully from the corner as I saw Macbeth walk towards his wife, hands red, and shirt stained with blood and stating the deed was done. I gasped before clapping my hand over my mouth in fear of being heard. He's done it, he's killed the king. Whatever I was imagining Macbeth would do could not have prepared me for this. If he got caught… This was going against the Lord himself! To kill a King when he has been so kind, so grateful for all we have done. The creatures were right, I briefly wondered if this would have happened if we had not encountered them. Lady Macbeth was going to place the dagger next to the chamberlains, they were framing them! So this is why he used a dagger and not his wand, he would frame the muggle's protecting the King. This was so wrong, oh so wrong.  
Macbeth is acting strangely around me, I wonder if he knows that I know. He no longer seems to trust me and I'm worried as to what he will do.

A few weeks later and it is final. Macbeth is now king. I pace the room thinking about all that has happened, the creatures have been correct about two things now, both predictions for Macbeth have come true. What about me though, my children will be king, I will be happier, none of this seems possible, what's going to happen to change this? I have seen the way Macbeth now looks at me, I am going to die, and he is going to make sure that my children will not be kings. I will tell them to flee, to make sure they live, but in order to make that work I will have to die, I cannot allow Macbeth to know that I am aware.

I dismounted my horse along-side my son, there are two guards whose names I do not know stood next to me. And without warning I felt a cold, metal dagger pierce my skin, I felt the warm sticky blood trickle down my back. My eyes widened in surprise, I urged my son to flee, to run and to one day avenge me. I took one last, painful look at my son, my pride and joy, as I slipped from life, the world around me began to darken and my last views were of my son mounting his horse and with one longing look, I died.

I was sat in Macbeth's chair (as a ghost) I was pleased to hear of my sons escape and Macbeth's frustration over this. His face turned to horror as he saw me, good, he should be shocked. He started to talk to me and I was amused to see his wife making excuses to the guests, he must look like a mad man. I disappear as I decide to have some fun with this, watching Macbeth get a scolding from his wife. I wait a roughly half an hour before re appearing and causing him to spill his drink in shock. I struggled to remain expressionless as the desire to laugh at his now outrageous look, you could literally see the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, his eyes bursting from the sockets, and now he is also covered in wine. And on that note, I disappear for the last time, hoping that one day my children will sit on the throne, I'll make sure of it…


End file.
